


Don't Worry About Time

by Hanamura_Nobuyuki



Category: Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth, Persona Series
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slight Drama, Slight spoilers for PQ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 16:26:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17604836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanamura_Nobuyuki/pseuds/Hanamura_Nobuyuki
Summary: As the team tries to go up the Clock Tower, Souji gets stressed. Luckily, Minato's there to remind him that he doesn't need to worry about time, and that they'll eventually get through everything in time.





	Don't Worry About Time

**Author's Note:**

> I probably wrecked their characters but I wanted to write bankita I needed to write it!! This takes place at around floor 8/9 of the Clock Tower, as this is where I've spent so much time in. Focus is primarily on P4 side, since I'm barely in July for P3 and I've barely hit the drama lol.

Fighting the Reaper was tough. It put a lot of fatigue on the party members, and the handful of Chewing Souls could only do so much. Souji pulls out his Goho-M More and him, Minato, Yosuke, Yukiko, and Zen safely come out of the entrance to the Clock Tower unsuccessful once again.

 

Everyone looks tired. Yosuke is still rubbing the sore spot on his butt after being thrown down by said Reaper a few too many times. Yukiko tries to look strong, but the look in her eyes says that she needs time to rest. Zen just looks restless, but there are still some red marks visible on skin. Maybe they were from binds, or they could've been from the Reaper's attacks as well. Minato is rotating his arm and his face looks all the same when something pops again. Souji looks down at the blob in his hand. Death's Order. Is it... _really_ worth it?

 

“Go and get some rest everyone. We'll go back in later.” Souji's mind is on auto-pilot, and Minato only gives him a blank stare. The members of the Gekkou-Yaso group that weren't in the Clock Tower all rush forward to help the tired party members reach the nurse's office safely.

 

Yosuke gives Souji a look. The look that says he's working himself too hard and that he needs to relax.

 

But Souji can't relax. Time isn't moving, but he _knows_ time is running out. For Rei... for him-

 

Minato holds onto his hand, and the touch of his cool hand brings Souji back to reality. “You should drop that off at the Workshop.” The comment is blunt, and it states something that's clearly obvious. But Souji knows there's much more to it.

 

And Yosuke mouths a thanks to the group's vice-leader before getting hauled into the nurse's office with Kanji and Junpei at his side.

 

Its rare that Minato will hold Souji's hand like this while they're out in public. But everyone's so caught up in their own business that they don't give the duo a second glance. The trip down to the Workshop is in silence, but there's nothing heavy with this silence. They enter the Workshop, and Theodore's eyes sparkle when he touches the piece that was left from the Reaper. The two Wild Cards stay where they are while the Velvet Room attendant gushes about inspiration. When he realizes he is being stared at, he clears his throat in embarrassment before saying that the items will be ready in a little while. After receiving a nice sum of money for the item, Souji and Minato leave the room.

 

Minato stops at the nurse's office, thinking that is where Souji wants to be. It isn't.

 

Instead, Souji just wants to be... somewhere else.

 

They end up opening another door to an empty classroom, where they've spent much time discussing route tactics and other things regarding previous labyrinths. They've spent so much time in there... It brings a smile to Souji's face.

 

They've fought here many times. Sometimes verbal, sometimes physical. But in the end they laughed it off and all was forgiven. They've fallen asleep here more often than in the nurse's office. Partially because they've wanted to figure some things out regarding a gimmick in the labyrinth, and the other half because they didn't want Elizabeth to make them more uncomfortable than her healing does.

 

They've kissed here, more than once. And Souji can envision their first like it just happened.

 

* * *

 

 

It was right after they cleared the Group Date Cafe. Yukari was making a fuss about Minato getting married to a guy. Rise was crying because Souji was going to marry a guy instead of her. The chaos the two of the Lovers Arcana made was more than enough of a distraction that helped the two Wild Cards escape further questioning from everyone else.

 

They ended up in that same classroom. The early afternoon sun came into the room, coloring the wooden floors a light golden color. The curtain they put up fluttered with the crisp autumn winds that came inside.

 

“So. You're.... my destined partner, huh.” Minato's voice was light with amusement. Souji can only chuckle. “And you mine it seems.”

 

Minato fiddles with the headphone chord between his fingers. Its something that Souji has recognized as a nervous tick of sorts, and he finds it quite endearing that the stoic leader of S.E.E.S can act embarrassed about anything.

 

Its like Souji is possessed, as he reaches out to thread his fingers through Minato's soft blue strands covering his right eye. Minato looks up with wide eyes, and theres something sparkling behind those cool blue-gray eyes. “I'm pretty sure we said this back in the labyrinth, but I really do feel something towards you.” Souji murmurs, and suddenly everything is too loud. Or not loud enough... he's not quite sure. Minato reaches up, and there's a slight panic. Did he mess up? Souji's thinking of ways to apologize to the other male, but when Minato's smaller hand lands on top of Souji's cheek, there's a smile on his face. Its not a big grin, like Yosuke's. But its enough that Souji _knows_ that Minato is happy.

 

“Maybe its worth exploring? We've got time to figure it out.”

 

And just like that the two of them leaned in, their lips brushing across each other's before one of them is brave enough to make it an actual kiss.

 

The touch is strange to Souji. All of a sudden, Minato's touch becomes scorching hot, and he feel like he will melt just like that. Is it because of Orpheus? But if its merely by their personas then.... Souji pulls away from the kiss. Minato's eyes flutter open, gaze slightly dazed.

 

“I-I'm sorry.” Ah, he said it. If he messes up here, it will be terrible for the group alliance--

 

“Izanagi huh... I kinda... like this feeling though.” Minato pushes Souji to the the closest wall, and some chairs are pushed away to make it happen. “And I think you did too.”

 

Souji cannot deny it in the slightest. He feels his persona reacting to Orpheus. And he can't deny his attraction towards the other Wild Card. His hands make their way to Minato's hips. “Of course I did.”

 

No words were said after that, as they spent their time exploring each others mouths and holding each other close.

 

* * *

 

Despite the memories, Souji is too tired, too nervou _s, too st_ ressed. And Minato sees it all too well.

 

Wordlessly Minato takes Souji to the back of the classroom, where their chairs made a makeshift bed for times when they didn't want to leave for the comfortable bed for a few hours of sleep. The blue haired male sits down first, then motions for Souji to lay down on his lap. Any other time he would've said something, but right now he could barely crack a smile at the gesture. So he takes it, and the moment his head hits Minato's lap, his hair is being played with. If Souji thinks hard enough, he can imagine that they're at Samegawa, and there's a gentle breeze, and a warm sun. The creases in Souji's forehead smooth out, his expression a little softer.

 

“Where are you thinking about?” Minato continues to play with Souji's hair. Even through all of the battles they've gone through, its still soft as ever. Souji's voice is gentle, relaxed. “Samegawa. There's a river there, and the grass feels really nice. I want to take you there one day.”

 

Minato makes a humming noise. “I guess that does sound nice.”

 

“We'd have a nice picnic there. And theres some beautiful places you could take pictures of. Inaba's small, but it... it's home. I've made friends there, and the serial murder is bad but with this power... I've met _you._ And I've never felt complete in my life.”

 

Souji's storm gray eyes open, and he stares into Minato's cold gray ones. “I'm scared. I'm scared Minato.”

 

“About Rei-chan?”

 

“No, about what happens when its all over. I don't want to forget... _this._ What we have. All the memories... Time will move on, and I don't want to move on with life forgetting the most important thing that's made me... _me._ ”

 

Minato takes a moment to flick Souji's forehead. “See. You worry too much. If you didn't think about all of these things, you would've been able to see that all your friends are worried about you. Because you're too worried about what _will_ come, you're slipping. Your moves aren't the smartest, and that's why the Reaper catches up with us all the time.” But right after Minato bends down and kisses the sore spot. “Don't worry about us. We'll find a way.”

 

Souji smiles before guiding Minato to his lips for a soft kiss. “You know, our positions were completely swapped back then. The time when we got our new personas.”

 

* * *

 

The battle with Margaret was a long one. The two Wild Cards brought a plethora of healing items, and even though it was Souji's Attendant, Minato felt the need to... show Souji up. No, he would be lying if he said wanted to be flashy for Souji's Attendant. He wanted to _protect_ Souji, even if he knew the other Wild Card was more than capable of protecting himself. His worry for himself was put on the back burner in favor of Souji's safety. Minato was in the back anyways, so he wouldn't get that hurt compared to Souji. That plan went down quickly, and sometimes he made a wrong move, which led to Souji using his turn to keep Minato alive.

 

After Margaret conceded defeat, Souji went to grab Minato by the shoulders, his panic steadily rising in his voice. “Why... Did you _do_ that! Your Sub-Persona has more support skills, so why didn't you use them?!”

 

Minato could only give a smile and a shrug. “You're more important to me. I don't care much about what happens to me.”

 

Souji rubs his thumb across a cut on Minato's cheek, one that can easily be erased with a Diarama, but one that could have been prevented. “But... that was beyond stupid for you! Aren't I the less experienced one here?”

 

“You're stupid if you think you have less experience than me. We're both fighting our battles in our own ways. It's not a matter of having experience or not having experience. And what kind of Vice-Leader would I be if I couldn't make sure that the Leader is safe?”

 

Souji looks at Minato as if he grew a second head. Minato on the other hand, holds Souji's hands and presses their foreheads together. “On this battlefield, and on other ones. I'll always protect you. Because I love you.”

 

Margaret makes a surprised gasp, as if a miracle as been created. “So this is the true power of the Wild Card. It's beautiful, shining brighter than anything I've seen before.”

 

Souji and Minato felt it too, deep within themselves. Orpheus changed into Messiah, and Izanagi into Izanagi-no-Okami. They passed the trial, and managed to solidify their bonds to each other.

 

Like all the other times they went back to their classroom, and Souji smirks the moment the door shuts closed behind them. “So, you love me, huh?”

 

Minato flushes a bright red as he all but pulls at his headphone chords, looking everywhere else _besides_ Souji. “Shut up.”

 

Instead the gray haired male wraps his arms around Minato's waist, pressing a kiss to the top of his fluffy blue hair. “Well if it makes you feel any better, I'd protect you too. Because I love you. But I'd like it if you wouldn't get hurt protecting me.”

 

“Idiot. We're fighting monsters. We're gonna get hurt eventually.”

 

“Can't you let a guy dream?”

 

Minato chuckles before turning around to hug the other male. “No. Because you're a Fool.”

 

“Yes, but I'm _your_ Fool.”

 

“Fool.”

 

“What're you saying? Fool.”

 

“Shut up. Fool.”

 

They went back and forth with the Fool jokes until they got tired of it, which was fairly quickly. Their new personas were vibrating with excitement, ready for another battle.

 

Instead they spent their time making out, and speaking nonsense words of love that their charms and courage were way too low for if they put it to practice on other people. But for the Wild Cards, it was more than enough.

 

* * *

 

“It is tiring worrying about one of the Fool Arcana. Why did I fall for you in the first place.” Minato teases, as they spent time pressing small kisses on each others faces. “Ones of the Fool Arcana are pretty low maintenance, if you ask me.” Souji replies easily, before placing another kiss on Minato's lips.

 

“True. The things we do for power though.”

 

“Hmm...”

 

Their conversation ends like that, as they spend time kissing each other. A lot of time has passed by now.

 

“Think you're up to being Leader again?” Minato asks. Souji sits up, a lot calmer than before. “...Yeah.”

 

Minato holds onto Souji's hand. “Don't worry about us. As long as we're fighting for Rei-chan, we're not going anywhere. We'll figure out what to do after we save Rei-chan.”

 

Souji takes a deep breath. And then he releases it with a smile. “Yeah. Lets ask the Velvet Room Attendants about this after. When its all over.”

 

Minato's smile may be smaller compared to Souji's, but to the gray haired male, its brighter than anything in this world.

 

“Before we go though... One more.” Minato shakes his head at the fact that Souji wants _more,_ but he presses a small kiss to his lips.

 

But then one turned into two, and two turned into three...

 

They spent a long time together in that classroom. And everyone could see their slight... _change_ in appearance. But they both looked calm and ready to fight.

 

“Yosuke, you stay here. Akihiko-senpai will switch with you. Zen-kun, Vice-Leader, focus on supporting senpai, as it will be his first time in the Clock Tower. Yukiko, focus on healing. We'll reach the top of this Clock Tower, and we'll go and save Rei-chan.”

 

Souji looks over to Fuuka and Rise, who are holding their hands to their chest, worry etched onto their features. “I'm counting on you two.” Thats all they needed to hear, and their smiles appeared back on their faces.

 

“The Watcher is a very easy FOE to defeat, as long as we focus on electricity skills. Rei-chan is our priority, but it will be pointless if we can't save her because we're too weak to do so. So, if anyone feels like they're not ready, tell me.”

 

Souji hands out Delta Drives to Minato and Akihiko, as well as the strongest weapons their funds could allow. Souji left Yukiko as she was, considering her primary focus would be healing. And as much as Souji would prefer to buy Zen the stronger crossbow, the one he has is strong enough to instantly kill smaller Shadows, which is something they need. “We're still short a couple hundred thousand yen for more armor...” Souji murmurs. At this some of the people gasp at the statement.

 

“We take down all of the Watchers, and focus on using physical attacks for those with limited skills. You, Zen-kun, and Akihiko-senpai have electric skills.Amagi-san and I will focus on debuffs and support. We still have Chewing Souls, so we can use them if the fight goes on longer than expected.”

 

Souji nods at the advice from his (boyfriend) Vice-Leader. “True. Let's go with that then. We'll start making our way up from the fifth floor, to give Akihiko-senpai a chance to get used to the labyrinth. Rise and Fuuka-san. If there's any signals from the Reaper, guide us so we won't engage in any battle with it.” Both girls give a nod as they get comfortable in the courtyard to prepare for the exploration.

 

“Yo partner.” Yosuke holds his hand out to give his friend a pat on the shoulder. “We're gonna get up there and reach Rei-chan. I know we will. So don't worry about it. You've done a hell of a good job leading us so far. Whatever you decide to do, we'll follow you.”

 

Souji closes his eyes with a sigh. The worry is still there. Yosuke sees it. Meaning other people have seen it to. “Alright. I'll try to not worry.”

 

The group makes their way to the entrance of the clock tower. Just before Souji goes in though, He flashes a small smile to Yosuke. “Thanks, partner.”

 

And everyone stays at the entrance, worrying as every single second ticks on that ever still clock. Rise and Fuuka are already analyzing with Kanzeon and Juno.

 

“Senpai can you hear me? That floor is clear, there's no Shadows on this floor.”

 

“ _Alright Rise. Everyone, lets head up to the next floor.”_ Souji tells the group.

 

“ _Leader, wait a minute.”_ Minato's voice cuts through, and people turn to each other with confusion etched onto their faces.

 

Their question is answered when Fuuka and Rise hold their hands to their mouths at whatever sight their personas have given them.

 

“ _Um Minato... I think Rise and Fuuka-san saw.”_ Souji's voice comes out more like a squeak. Minato only lets out an amused “ _Huh.”_

 

“ _Well. You needed it. Just breathe Souji. We'll be alright.”_

 

The sight Rise sees is more than enough for her to let out an ugly sob. “SENPAIIII!!!!”

 

“ _Oh. Um. Sorry Rise.”_ Souji stammers. Not enough expression to say something decent. Or understanding either. But Souji thought he was plenty understanding after all he learned about Nanako.

 

“I figured it was something like that. Your leader is kinda attractive, you know?” Yosuke says it before turning five different shades of red. “I-I-I mean--”

 

Mitsuru clears her throat, a light tinge of pink dusting her cheeks. “Yes, I believe we're all aware of the... _charms_ our leader has.”

 

And as everyone picked up all the implications those few words meant, the conversion was thankfully dropped.

 

* * *

 

Inside the clock tower, Souji was turning a few shades of red, especially because he was just casually kissed by Minato... _in front of their navigators pretty much._

 

“You did need it though. I don't want you making any wrong moves here.”

 

“Why, because Akihiko-senpai is here?” Souji teases lightly.

 

“As much as I have the desire to buy every single pair of boxing gloves for him. I have a Fool that needs me more than he does.” Minato replies coolly, slipping his hand into Souji's free one. They ascend to the next floor, where the rest of their team waits. “Alright, there should be a Reaper in here, and some Watchers as well. Be careful.”

 

Souji and Minato stay in the back of the team, and they spend the free minute they have making some promises to each other.

 

They'll all come out alive.

 

They'll save Rei-chan.

 

They'll stick together no matter what happens in the future.

 

They'll love each other no matter what will happen when they go back to their respective time periods.

 

They won't let time get in the way of what they created with each other.

 

That, they promise to each other.

 

They are the Wild Cards. They are zero, but hold infinite possibilities within themselves. Even when they're fighting their own battles in Tartarus and the TV World, they'll find a way to see each other again.

 

That, they are sure of.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this!! I have some other ideas but if I write them out, I'm not so sure.
> 
> If you’d like to talk find me on Instagram @vocaltaite_fujoushi ^^


End file.
